Family Feud: Nero Atosaki VS Anak Diyos
---- Anak walked out into the arena with a smile on his face, having won the previous fight out of pure luck. However, he knew who'd be fighting due to how the tournament was placed, having watched his opponent beat his relative due to outside factors. Anak shook his head and wiped his eyes after taking his glasses off. "Fucking idiot. What was he thinking when he took those before the match?" He thought out loud, taking a good look at the environment around him. Ruined buildings scattered the area as the eerie sound of silence filled the arena. Anak took the time to take in deep breathes as he approached a nearby building and laid wait for his opponent to track him. Hands in his pockets and a hat covering his face, Nero walked out of the gates in a very slow manner as to make it an effort to reach his destination in the slowest way possible. He was still somewhat disappointed in the match he had to go through yesterday, not even being allowed to get one hit on his opponent. The Phoenix Slayer had been watching his opponent, Anak, during his battle versus his nephew and knew he was up against a light wielder but nothing more than that as Angra never revealed anything after his loss. Nero continued to walk until reaching the centre of the platform, sighing as his hands were still in his pockets and were leaving himself in the open as he suddenly raised his voice: "Alright, you can come out now. At least give the audience something to look at." No response from the building that Anak waited in, refusing to talk until the Phoenix Slayer would make the first move. Anak was highly cautious about his opponent's speed, but had tricks up his sleeve that would keep track of the Atosaki. He could smell Nero from where he was, charging up his palms to emit a yellow glow from them, using Light God Palm on both hands to prepare a warning signal for his current enemy. Sighing once more as it appeared this was looking up to be yet another hide-and-seek battle. Much like his opponent, Nero had already caught onto Anak's sense and had a general idea of where he was hiding but couldn't accurately pinpoint it. Seeing as he had already revealed himself while his opponent lay in wait, all he could do was to move ahead. Which he did as his suddenly became shrouded in a white aura, this being White Rise, before teleporting himself towards the tallest household in the area and continued his search for Anak from there. Anak waited patiently before slamming both palms together, displaying how strong the attack would've been. A shockwave was produced by both palms that echoed through the building and even spread out to others in the arena. Knowing that he probably would have given his position away, Anak took his leave from the building and began walking out into the open for Nero to see him if he was close. Anak was very cautious, and any attack coming from the back would be immediately responded with a teleportation, keeping sure to smell any incoming foreign magics and individuals in the area. Nero heard and could very well see the effects of his opponent's attack while atop the ruined building, followed by the sightings of Anak Diyos. Despite his white suit and even brighter aura, it would appear that Nero was given a chance to create his own opening. He didn't quite know what his opponent was thinking given that he'd never responded yet chose to reveal himself shortly afterwards while also destroying his cover. Things didn't go as planned perhaps? The Phoenix Slayer kept his thoughts to himself but proceeded to make use of his cover and long range, raising one of his fingers and aiming it carefully towards his opponent's leg before firing off a ray of White Phoenix's Bountiful Light. "Light." Anak said to himself as he sniffed, twirling around to be greeted with a ray of light that shot right at his leg. The light exploded upon impact and so left Anak's leg's sleeve tattered. Looking over to where the shot came from, Anak smiled and realised that his opponent gave off his position, using his Light Teleportation to quickly make way over to the building that Nero was in. Appearing right over it, Anak faced downwards over the area and opened his jaw, releasing a burst of Light God Bellow that would shoot right into the building and through the many floors it held, hoping to make the building collapse from the inside. Anak was going to ruin every building even more if his opponent was to carry on hiding. As he stood atop the rooftop and looked on as Anak disappeared as he'd done versus his nephew, Nero spotted the black light now formed over him and leapt from the building to avoid the incoming blast of magical energies. Now being airborne, Nero took his opportunity to take flight and shifted his movement towards the now falling opponent. He did so as to preserve his own magical energies while making the most of his increased speed via White Rise and flight. Nero made sure to come at Anak from above and once close enough, would spin his body forward into a flip and form a kick along the way aimed towards his opponent's head. The force and speed being aimed to send his opponent crashing down as if he was a meteor. Although not realising it, Anak transported himself away with Light Teleportation in order to remove himself from sight as soon as possible. He didn't want to remain in one place at a time as he had used his magic to move to a further side of the arena away from the attack to keep his position random. He had let Nero pass through unexpectedly and simply brushed the dirt from his top without a thought. He was only doing what he had planned and continued his way around the buildings to keep cover from the Atosaki. Seeing as he missed his opponent and no longer knew where he was, Nero resorted to the same methods. Sweeping through the air, the White Phoenix Slayer began to fade as he had started to cover the area with the spell Aórato. Now hidden from his enemy, Nero began scouring the area for his opponent. As he did, Nero also took the opportunity to ponder about his opponent's abilities: Black Light? During his fight against Otho and now, that's all he has ever displayed. Wonder if it'd be safe to assume that this is his only magic..? Which in of itself has a peculiar vibe to it... It appears different from my Twilight Mode and he doesn't produce shadow at all. Nero had never faced off against any God Slayers or seen them fight at all, thus he was still unaware of his opponent's "affiliation". Anak was going to take the time to figure out the next phase of his attack, what he was throwing at Nero were simple manoeuvres that he could apply to anyone. However, Nero wasn't just anyone, and for the speed that he presented in his match with Aimone, it was just about what Anak needed to know he wasn't going to be an easy fight. Deciding to keep position in the building, Anak placed his hands over to a nearby doorway, producing another glowing rune as seen on his last opponents. Anak made sure to keep cautious about the environment in the room, making sure that as soon as another figure enters the room, he detonates his spell. Nero continued to soar the skies up above whilst still remaining hidden from view. He made effort to hide his magical powers should his opponent be able to track it, keeping it suppressed to the point that you'd only be able to sense it once you reach a close proximity to him. But as he continued to search, Nero eventually found no trace of his opponent anywhere. If he won't come out... I guess I'll have to force him out. He thought to himself as his hands began to shine in a bright white light, albeit still invisible. He began soaring downwards and closer to the buildings, flying passed them while placing one of his hands on the weakest spots he could find while doing so. As he did, it left a white hand print on each and every one of them that would detonate into an explosion shortly after impact. Gradually working his way through the ruins as the buildings were falling down after him. Destroying buildings... Guess the Guild Master really has been rubbing off on me. In the distance, the booming noises of explosions could be heard by Anak, who was all too familiar with the violent noise. Figuring that the small space he was in was too dangerous to stay in for any longer, Anak immediately rushed out through the closest window sill, narrowly evading the explosion to follow after. Behind Anak, Nero's attack immediately sent the building Anak was into rubble along with the explosives set by Anak. Sighing out of disappointment, Anak held his arm out, releasing several black and yellow chains from his skin. Moving around like tendrils around him, then chains began lashing out at the buildings around Anak, who looked around patiently. Using Light God Chains, the chains formed in a defensive position, controlled by Anak who was on alert more than ever. "So, this is the fellow Gai is talking about. I agree, he can be annoying sometimes." Seeing as his plan had worked and that Anak had made himself visible once again, Nero swiftly made his way up into the skies yet again before stopping about twenty meters above and behind his opponent. He was hovering at the closest distance he could be to Anak for him to be unable to sense his magical powers before removing his invisibility. Taking a deep breath before proceeding to create the necessary magical signs and summon forth the magical circles above his opponents that would result in a White Phoenix's Fury of Heaven. Looking up to the sky and towards the magic seal, smiling as the beam came plummeting to his position. Before the beam could hit him, the chains immediately piled over Anak in an effort to create a shield. Anak protected underneath his magic took in a deep breathe with the nose as he caught the scent of Nero's magic. His eyes widened before the blast took out his chains and created a large dust cloud that concealed Anak's position. Little did Nero know, was that Anak used the cover to escape the vicinity, having escaped to cover behind a nearby house and casting two Light God Missiles concealed by the light, currently in their invisible forms. Striking through the air, they were aimed at Nero's chest and back, striking one after the other on different sides so that they do not collide. Nero didn't have any issues spotting his opponent's movement as he tried to escape, this being due to the combination of Nero's magical affinity and traits that was given to him as a Phoenix Slayer. Taking advantage of his opponent's false sense of security by teleporting himself up close and above him, striking out with a White Phoenix's Purge before his opponent decides to avoid him or interact. Unbeknownst to Nero that he had averted the two Light God Missiles while doing this. His opponent's scent became very apparent that it was dangerously close to Anak, who disappeared from his position, teleporting away from the area to another, not taking note of where he was last. Irritated by Nero's constant movement, Anak planted both his feet firmly into the ground and holding both palms together. Gritting his teeth, the audience from outside the dome could see that cracks in the ground were begging to glow in the arena. The glow was getting brighter and felt more intense the longer Anak stood in position waiting for Nero to arrive. Looking up with determination burnt into his face, Anak stared around to see where his opponent was. "I've got complete control over this now, I naturally don't care how this fight is going to end but it'll be me ending me. I know all about the referees and their tricks, but I'll be too fast for them. So really, it's down to me to decide how we end this. Surrender, and we can both go home safely." He called out, announcing a threat. Anak knew that the referees were furious on the outside but somehow felt his cousin Gai laughing hysterically in the audience. Looking around, Anak was ready to explode as soon as Nero tried to attack him, making sure to detect the opponent's scent's position if it was too close. "Do not attack, as I can make this all end in a millisecond. If you want to talk, I recommend you do it normally, and approach without an offensive intent". He knew that no one in his family, or any family knew of this trick, as he had never called upon this trick ever in the presence of other people. Nero halted his movement and stood his ground about two arm's lengths from his opponent, having finally descended unto the ground as to respond the way his opponent wanted. "Oi oi, Anak right? Think this through alright? You wouldn't wanna go down as a hypocrite do you? On one hand, you say you don't care how this fight is going to end but then you go ahead and declare that you will be?" Nero wasn't trying to make a fool out of his opponent or anything, his words were genuine but his words also had a tinge of disappointment in them. Guess the members of the Diyos Family are pretty similar after all... Nero still had his White Rise active and was still remaining on high alert, his eyes being focused on Anak and his movements as he spoke: "Why risk a sacrificial move like this? You say you know all the referees and their 'tricks', which means you should be aware that they could cancel out any of our spells right?" Nero kept on going, maybe it was his diplomatic side that had taken root. "If you become a danger to the participants, including yourself, then they may just call of this battle in my favour. Even should you try and do something foolish then it wouldn't make a difference on someone like me... You'd only end up losing the battle and maybe even something more than that." The Phoenix Slayer was trying to make his opponent see reason, Gai had mentioned his cousin from time to time but Nero had gotten the impression that he was a level-headed individual. But he was also aware that this might just as well be a ruse to trick him. "Shame it won't be coming to that though." He quietly said to himself as he looked at the ground underneath Nero. A tense of his muscles indicated a trigger as the light under Nero didn't give any warning to the Phoenix Slayer before erupting from around that location, intending only to take him out with a radius wide enough to catch him if he tried to run away if he could react in time though. Nero saw the muscle movement but didn't expect it to cause an eruption from underneath him, looking down with wide eyes as he was engulfed in the explosion. The dark light covered not only his position but also a good amount around him, which combined with the dust storm that followed suit made it impossible to see anything inside it. As the spectators were having problems trying to see what had gone down, Nero suddenly appeared just above and behind Anak as he had teleported during the chaos, with a high kick aimed for Anak's blind spot. This being the nape of his neck. The Phoenix Slayer's clothing had seen better days has it had become tattered had signs of burn marks could be seen all over his entire body, his jacket now being non-existing and the pants being more akin to shorts if anything. His incoming strike lacked the fluent movement that he had previously displayed, as well as strength, but the speed was still very much there. Nero's sudden disappearance sent a brief wave of panic through Anak's body that he instantly teleported out of the area. He knew that not having Nero in his sights would be dangerous, and not being anywhere near his last position would have to do. Teleporting to the other side of the area and behind a building, Anak took a deep breath in and a good sniff, taking in the scents around him. He could smell Nero, and knew that he would have to get Nero close to him in order to deal some sort of damage. Placing both hands on the wall near him, Anak planted a glowing rune that shone with power. Just as before, they would detonate once Anak was ready, as he was prepared for the very instance for Nero to arrive. Cursing to himself as his opponent had managed to slip passed his assault, Nero took a moment to assess the situation and get a better look at his environment. He couldn't spot Anak from where he was standing and figured that he must've gone further ahead via his teleportation. Looking down at his clothing and the damage that it had sustained, he'd finally figured that his opponent was some type of Slayer Mage using some type of Light Magic, something which he'd be unable to consume given the damage he took from it. Well... Despite the interesting abilities, I'd say this is pretty much the same fight I had last... The Phoenix Slayer thought to himself before moving on to teleport himself to a higher position yet again, one that would make it easy for him to locate his surroundings whilst also presenting himself in the same manner. Anak waited and sniffed the air for any familiar presence, particularly Nero's who had moved his location. Sniffing long and hard, Anak traced the direction of Nero's light to a higher ground. Smiling, Anak pointed his face to Nero's supposed direction and brought his head back, puffing his cheeks out as light began to shine through. Jerking his head forward, Anak released a Light God's Bellow towards Nero, sending it crashing through buildings as the intense light made its way to the Phoenix Slayer. The speed of the light was incredible as it was faster than most other elements, and due to the nature of the element, it was made of. As the sudden surge of magical energies along with the intense light shining from Angra's position, Nero expression turned wide as he faced the incoming spell whilst raising his arms in a crossed motion and taking a step back. As he did, in his place sprung forth a White Clone of himself using White Phoenix's Sacrifice while he himself started falling from the building. As the clone was hit alongside the building by the Light God's Bellow, the destruction that followed caused the clone to vaporize but also took the fall for Nero, who was now being sent crashing into the building and rubble below. As the building would've obscured Nero's disappearance, he made sure to keep his magical signal to a bare minium whilst trying to make it out of the mess caused by the spell. Teleporting out of the air and onto a nearby building, Anak silently waited for Nero to come out of the dust; after everything he's been through, it was very apparent that Nero was a hard man to knock down. "Does he take me for an idiot. That whole mess was a perfect place to hide in. Or perhaps he's teleported elsewhere and I'm just standing here like a complete moron. Ah well, cousin did tell me to be careful and be sure of the little birdie." Anak thought to himself as he swiped horizontally in front his body, creating several black and yellow missiles that floated above him. Thrusting his arm forward and pointing to the rubble that he had created, the Light God Missiles instantly followed the order and shot at the dissipating dust cloud. They were all programmed to strike different points close to one another in the area, aiming to draw Nero out or by chance luckily hit him. Nonetheless, they would certainly cause more damage to what was left of the building and the concrete ground.